criticalmassfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Adsmail/Why vehicles and pedestrians don't like people on pedal bikes.
I ride a bike. I also drive a car. When I am riding my bike I get off the road when cars come and I don't break any laws (like running red lights just because I can, cutting across streets illegally, running stop signs, passing on the right hand side, etc...). I understand that while I am supposed to be like a vehicle, I AM NOT. I am much smaller, will die if hit or bumped and travel much slower than normal vehicles. I don't consider myself a vehicle and I don't believe that pedal bikes, or any other bike that cannot go the speed limit (60+ Km/h depending on the road), should be considered as such. I believe that I can drive on the roads but that I should always get off when any cars are near because it's their road not mine. I am speaking mainly of laws in Ontario, Canada but it could just as easily apply to anywhere else. Generally I find people who ride pedal bikes in this area arrogant, ignorant and a pain in the ass when on the road. This does not include people who ride motorized bikes as they can keep up with the speed limit and are liable for their actions on the road (e.g. if they run a red light then they are held responsible and their drivers licenses get demerit points or even taken away). When I drive a car, people on pedal bikes are constantly breaking the laws of the road and endangering the lives of everyone around them and I think that it's high time to stop this trend. They should stop breaking laws and if they want to be treated like a vehicle then they should: 1. act like one when traveling on the road ways, 2. have to purchase licenses that are tied to their drivers licenses, and 3. when found to have committed a legal infraction they should have to face the consequences just like they were in a car or other vehicle (i.e. loss of license, fines, points taken from license and if found driving drunk thrown in jail). This may seem extreme but I am sick and tired of roads being blocked because some people on pedal bikes want to travel en mass and slow down traffic. Then they run red lights and stop signs, take up the entire road way, pass other vehicles stopped at lights or stop signs on the right hand side and generally make a mockery of the laws of the road. If you want to play on the road then you should be legally liable just like everyone else and have to face the consequences when you break them. I endangers everyone when stuff like this happens and the person in the car is generally held responsible even when the person on the bike was to blame. This should not be the case. Stop it and grow up. Category:Blog posts